First Valentines
by kyil
Summary: After his classmates had taught Shana the importance of Valentine's Day, Yuji noticed the Flame Haze beginning to behave strangely. Will he be able to figure out what's bothering Shana? One-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shakugan no Shana.**

Yuji quietly trailed behind Shana as he attempted to keep his pained moans hidden. Gently rubbing his bruised cheek with his hand, he painfully recalled his disastrous training earlier that morning.

'_Well it wasn't especially bad, but I feel like I haven't improve at all,'_ Yuji admitted to himself.

Turning his gaze to the back of the Flame Haze in front of him, Yuji couldn't help but feel incredibly incompetent. While his resolve to get stronger have not lowered, his own disappointment at his slow progress continued to cloud his mind.

'_Will I ever be strong enough not to hold Shana back in battles,'_ Yuji wondered and unconsciously released a tired sigh.

"What is it," Shana asked in her usual calm tone as she slightly turned her head to look calmly at her companion.

"Uh n-nothing," Yuji said waving his hands in front of himself with a nervous smile.

Studying Yuji's expression, Shana caught a glimpse of shame and discontent in the youth's eyes. Immediately figuring out Yuji's source of distress, Shana returned her gaze to the road ahead with a slight frown.

"Idiot," she said simply to the boy's surprise.

Slowly, Yuji's surprised expression transformed into a look of understanding. Realizing the meaning behind the Flame Haze's word, Yuji's gaze soften as his mouth twisted into a grateful smile.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Yuji replied with no hint of sarcasm or annoyance.

Having caught a glimpse of Yuji's soft smile, Shana quickly averted her gaze back to the road before her. The familiar feeling of delight and excitement at having Yuji's smile directed at her began to spread throughout her body. Unconsciously tightening her hold on her schoolbag handle she could feel her face heating up. Sensing the girl's sudden discomfort, Yuji watched her with a questioning look.

"Is something wrong Shana," Yuji asked innocently, causing the girl's blush to intensify.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up," Shana exclaimed as she increased her pace, "Hurry up or you'll make us late for class."

Not understanding what he might have done wrong, Yuji could only sprint after the speedy Flame Haze.

"Oi wait up Shana!"

"Really Shana, you could have at least slowed down," Yuji complained as the two entered their classroom.

"So noisy. Your training should have already risen your stamina. That run should have been nothing," Shana replied in her usual confident tone.

"So heartless," Yuji mumbled dejectedly.

"What was that," Shana demanded as she gave him a pointed glare.

"Nothing nothing," Yuji frantically replied while waving his hands in front of his face defensively.

Tired and sore from both the morning training and run to school, Yuji was not about to risk more bodily injuries by incurring the wrath of the short-tempered Flame Haze. He let out a silent sigh of relieve when Shana merely gave a short grunt of annoyance before walking to her seat. Following suit, Yuji quickly made his way to his seat as the school bell rang, signaling the start of class.

The uneventful hours rolled by before the lunch bell went off. Sounds of chair and desks scraping across the floor filled the room as students gathered and rushed out with friends. Without needing to ask, the seven friends automatically pushed their desks together and gathered round for lunch. As per usual routine, both Shana and Kazumi gave Yuji their hand made bentos. Smiling nervously, Yuji inwardly prayed he won't suffer another stomachache from overeating. After all, if he didn't finish either bento, it would upset one of the girls and he would never want that. Both girls were important to him in different ways and he could not stand to hurt either.

'_Well at least it seems like they both lowered the amount of food in the bentos,'_ Yuji thought after opening them.

"So Shana-chan, Kazumi-chan, are you two ready for Valentine's Day," Ogata asked suddenly in excitement.

"Uh umm w-what do you mean Ogata-chan," Kazumi stuttered as a light hint of red spread across her face.

In contrast, Shana merely gazed at Ogata with a look of complete confusion.

"What's Valentine's Day," Shana asked as she tilted her head slightly to the side and lowered her melon bread.

Other than Yuji, the other two girls and three boys stared at Shana with bewildered expressions. For his part, Yuji merely looked at the girl sitting beside him with an understanding smile. Knowing that Shana had only aimed to be the perfect Flame Haze before they'd met, it did not surprise him to find out Shana had no knowledge of holidays such as Valentines. For a Flame Haze, their only mission was to guard and keep the balance between the two worlds. Things such as Valentine's Day would have no value or importance.

"You've never heard of Valentine's Day," Ogata asked disbelievingly.

Shaking her head, Shana watched as those around her widened their eyes even further. A deep sense of curiosity filled her as she wondered what Valentine's Day celebrated. What about that day would be so important that those before her would display such surprise at her lack of knowledge?

'_And why did Kazumi become so flustered when asked about it,'_ Shana wondered.

"Well Shana-chan, Valentines is a day where girls give chocolate to boys-," Ogata began.

"Why do only girls have to give chocolate to boys," Shana interrupted with a frown.

As sweets were something that the Flame Haze had always loved, the idea of just giving some away sounded ludicrous. Why on earth would someone create a holiday to have one gender give the other gender chocolate?

"Well there are different reasons a girl may give out chocolate on Valentine's Day," Ike answered in a lecture-like tone, "Some chocolate are given out to show appreciation for that person's friendship. Those can be called obligatory chocolate."

"But what makes Valentines so important is that a girl can confess to a boy she likes him by giving him chocolate, especially if it's homemade chocolate," Ogata finished for Ike.

A look of understanding dawned on Shana at the girl's explanation. Realizing why Kazumi had been so flustered earlier, she could feel a sense of dread beginning to build up in the pit of her stomach.

'_Confess...that means Kazumi might use this opportunity to,'_ secretly taking a quick look in Yuji's direction, Shana instantly felt the unease intensify at the thought, '_...No, I don't want that.'_

Completely unaware of the young girl's inner turmoil, the conversation resumed with Ogata once again playfully teasing Kazumi about who she planned to give chocolate to. As the conversation resumed with laughter and teasing made by Eita, Keisaku and Ogata, Shana continued to remain silent, lost in her own thoughts and worries.

Unnoticed by the others, Kazumi had recognized the discomfort in Shana's eyes. After all, she had held that same look often whenever she saw the close bond between Shana and Yuji. Wondering if her rival now planned to give Yuji chocolate tomorrow, a slight frown adorned her face.

"Is something wrong Yoshida-san," Ike asked having noticed the girl's sudden change of expression.

"Oh n-no Ike-kun. I'm fine," Kazumi quickly replied as her blush returned.

"Hee she's probably just trying to figure out what kind of chocolate she's going to make for Sakai-kun," Ogata teased causing the stuttering girl's blush to brighten.

"W-what are you talking about Ogata-san," Yuji said as his own cheeks heated up, "D-don't drag me into this too."

Before either of the grinning boys could comment on Yuji's blushing face, the sudden sound of a chair being pushed back halted any words from being spoken. All gaze fell on Shana as she suddenly rose and made her way out of the classroom without a single word. Baffled at her action Yuji stared at the classroom door wondering what had upset the girl.

'_Shana...'_

* * *

><p>Short of breath, Yuji placed his Blutsauger beside him as he collapsed down onto the grassy ground.<p>

"Your reaction time has improved, but your endurance remains low de arimasu," Wilhelmina stated as she stood several feet away from the Myste.

"More training required," the voice of Tiamat stated with its usual monotone.

"Right," Yuji complied with a slight nod of his head.

"At the very least it seems like you have become accustomed to the Blutsauger," Alastor's voice echoed out from the pendent around the youth's neck, "Now you need to focus on being able to control the amount of power of existence you use during battle. Too little and you are left at the mercy of your enemy. Too much and you risk burning out your flame."

"I understand," Yuji replied taking the Crimson Lord's words to heart.

A moment of silence fell and Yuji directed his gaze toward the river below. The reflection of the setting sun transformed the usual clear blue hue to a shade of deep orange-red. The redness instantly reminded Yuji of the Flamed-Haired Blazing-Eyed Flame Haze he had named Shana. Ever since the conversation during lunch earlier that day, the girl had held an aura of displeasure and worry around her. After school, Shana had ran back to his house on her own leaving him to walk back by himself.

'_And now Shana's left today's training to Carmel-san. Did I do something to make her mad at me,'_ Yuji wondered with a perplexed expression and a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Turning her gaze to the woman before him, Yuji asked, "Nie Carmel-san, do you know why Shana didn't come today?"

"She had merely said she was busy de arimasu," Wilhelmina replied simply.

"So you don't know either," Yuji said with a disappointed look.

"If you wish to know, you should ask her yourself de arimasu," Wilhelmina said unsympathetically.

"Direct approach," Tiamat stated.

"Eh well Shana seemed upset after a conversation during lunch today and I thought she might have said something about it to you," Yuji said with a nervous smile.

"What conversation de arimasu," Wilhelmina asked as she looked at the youth suspiciously.

"Explanation needed."

Immediately intimidated by the woman's discontent expression, Yuji nervously waved his hands in front of his face and quickly replied, "N-nothing in particular. It's just that after some of our classmates explained to her what Valentine's Day was, Shana seemed upset."

Rather than the desired effect of appeasing the Flame Haze's leaking menacing aura, his answered only resulted in multiplying Wilhelmina's agitation. Swallowing nervously, Yuji could feel his body tense up as he unconsciously scooted a few inches back. Around the boy's neck, Alastor remained silent and inwardly cringed at the Myste's cluelessness.

'_Really you think the boy would have learn by now,'_ Alastor thought with a silent sigh, '_He can really dig his own grave sometimes.'_

"Uh i-i-is something wrong Carmel-san," Yuji plucked up the courage to ask nervously.

Continuing to glare at the boy before her with an icy gaze, Wilhelmina silently contemplated her options before responding in a calm, cold voice, "Nothing. Let us continue de arimasu."

Sensing clearly that the Flame Haze's killing intent has spiked, Yuji glupped and quickly picked up his weapon. Taking a defensive stance, something told him that the rest of today's practice would leave him feeling sore for weeks.

* * *

><p>Standing eyes wide and mouth agape at the scene before him, Yuji exclaimed, "Mom what happened?"<p>

"Oh I just made a bit of a mess trying a new recipe," Chigusa said with a soft smile, "Don't worry Yu-chan. Now why don't you go change. Once Shana-chan is finished with her bath, we can eat."

Looking at the mess of pots and pans scattered throughout the kitchen, Yuji silently wondered what on earth his mother could have been trying to cook. Not only was the kitchen counters and floor covered in white flour, egg shells and a brown gooey looking substance, but Chigusa herself was also covered with spots of flour and goo.

"Are you sure you don't need help cleaning up mom," Yuji offered.

"That's okay Yu-chan. I'm sure you're tired from your training. Now listen to you mother and go change. You need to clean up and bandage that scratch on your face too," Chigusa replied gently, "Don't worry. I'll be done before you know it."

Nodding his compliance, Yuji turned around and made his way up to his room. Entering his room, he took off the pendent and placed it onto his bed before rummaging through his closet for a change of cloth.

"Oi Alastor," Yuji began as he unzipped his jersey, "Why did Carmel-san seem mad when I told her about what happened at school?"

"A Flame Haze's sole duty is to maintain the balance of the two worlds. Holidays such as the one you've discussed today have no value to us," Alastor answered.

"I understand that, but...it just seemed to me that wasn't the main reason Carmel-san got upset," Yuji said with a frown as he finished changing.

'_Perhaps the boy isn't so dim about such matters after all.'_

Before the Crimson Lord could reply, the door to the room opened to reveal Shana who was no longer dressed in her school uniform. Instead, the girl was wearing a light-pink dress Chigusa had bought for her a few days back. Staring in a trance-like state at the young girl, Yuji could feel his heart-beat quicken at the sight before him.

'_So cute,'_ his mind automatically thought.

Feeling his gaze directed upon her, Shana averted her own in embarrassment.

"Stop staring," she demanded causing the boy to quickly stutter out apologizes.

"What happened to your uniform," Yuji asked when he finally regained his ability to speak in complete sentences, "Does this have anything to do with the mess in the kitchen?"

Feeling her blush intensify at Yuji's question, Shana turned abruptly around and exclaimed, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! It's none of your business."

"O-o-okay," Yuji stuttered once more confused by the Flame Haze's strong reaction.

"So how did your training go," Shana asked after taking a moment to collect herself.

"Sakai Yuji has seemed to grown accustomed to using the Blutsauger, but he has far from perfected its use," Alastor replied, "By mastering your control of your own power of existence, you should be able to put the Blutsauger to even better use."

"Right," Yuji replied, then turning to face Shana with a soft smile, "I'll do my best to become stronger."

A soothing warmth filled Shana's heart at the smile and promise. This feeling that she had grown to love. A feeling she wish to have forever and never relinquish. With a glow of happiness, Shana returned his smile and nodded in understanding.

"Shana-chan, Yu-chan, dinner's ready," the three heard Chigusa call out.

"Coming," Yuji replied loudly for his mom to hear downstairs.

Picking up the pendent on his bed, Yuji extended it out toward Shana, the smile not once leaving his feature.

"Lets go."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Yuji found himself once again walking to school alone. Upon Shana's instructions, he had gotten up earlier than usual to train with Wilhelmina. When he asked why Shana would not be joining them, he had received a similar reaction as to when he asked about the kitchen mess last night.<p>

'_And why am I heading to school on my own first,'_ Yuji wondered recalling her words when he had returned home from training.

_Hurry up and change. Then head to school on your own, I'll catch up in a bit._

"Geez what is Shana up to," Yuji grumbled to himself, not liking the feeling of being left out.

"Sakai-kun," he heard a familiar voice call out to him as he entered the school gates.

Halting in his steps, Yuji turned around to find Kazumi walking up to him.

"Good morning Yoshida-san," he greeted kindly.

"G-good morning," Kasumi replied with a timid smile.

Then realizing Yuji was alone, she asked, "Shana-chan isn't with you today?"

"Yeah, she said she'll be here a little later," Yuji answered.

"I see," Kazumi said as her smile changed into a slight frown having seen the flash of hurt in the boy's eyes.

"Did you need something with Shana," Yuji asked misinterpreting the distress look in the girl's eyes.

"Uh no, I was just wondering is all," Kazumi quickly replied.

Without even a speck of suspicion, Yuji smiled and suggested they head to class.

Sitting in his seat, Yuji looked anxiously from Shana's empty desk to the classroom door. Completely wrapped up in wondering about the Flame Haze's recent strange behavior, the youth was oblivious to the bustling excitement about today's Valentine's Day among the entire student body. While girls were giggling about who they were giving chocolate to, the boys were discussing among themselves about who they hoped to receive chocolate from.

In her own seat, Kazumi silently watched Yuji with a pained expression. Knowing her crush was currently worrying about her rival, she couldn't hold back the growing feelings of jealousy and disappointment. Clutching her schoolbag closer to her chest, her mind drifted to the box of homemade chocolate inside.

'_Should I give it to Sakai-kun now,'_ she contemplated, '_Shana-chan's not here yet, so this is a perfect chance for me to...'_

Before she could decide, the school bell rung, signaling the start of class. Coming out of her thoughts, Kazumi stole a glance at Yuji to find a look of disappointment and sadness on the youth's face. Unable to bear looking at that expression any longer knowing the cause of it, she turned her gaze to the teacher who had began to take attendance.

"Hirai Yukari," the teacher called out.

When he did not receive an answer, the teacher looked up toward Hirai Yukari's desk.

"So Hirai is skipping class today," he said disapprovingly.

Just as Yuji was about to reply to that statement, the classroom door slammed open to reveal a calm faced Shana.

"H-hirai, you're late," the teacher half-scolded, half-stuttered.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling well this morning," Shana stated in a completely unapologetic and unconvincing tone as she gave the obviously frightened teacher a pointed stare.

"V-v-very well, take your seat," the teacher replied clearly intimidated by the small-framed girl.

Yuji had watched the whole exchange with a nervous smile. Chuckling inwardly at Shana's usual display of intimidation, he pitied every unfortunate teacher that had to face this unruly student.

'_I guess some habits will never be broken,'_ he thought in amusement as he watched the said girl take a seat beside him, '_...still, I wonder what Shana was up to.'_

Soon lunch time came and the group of friends have opted to eat in the grassy area behind the school building seeing as the weather was nice and sunny. As they began taking out their lunch, Ogata pulled out a bag with a large smile on her face. Cheerfully announcing she had gotten Valentines chocolate for everyone, she quickly handed out a piece of sweet to each person, but when she turned to Eita, a crimson hue spread throughout her face as the chocolate for Eita was wrapped in a much more decorative box. The two broke out into a fierce blush simultaneously when they saw the other three boys giving them sly smiles and knowing looks.

Meanwhile, Kazumi felt her own face heat up as she too pulled out a bag filled with chocolate. Timidly handing out each person their share, Kazumi felt her heart beat rapidly when she presented Yuji with his.

"Uh...I made this myself. I-I-I hope you will like it Sakai-kun," Kazumi said nervously.

Blushing at the girl's words, Yuji could feel his own heart skip nervously.

"T-thank you Yoshida-san. I'm sure it will taste great," Yuji replied gratefully.

As he accepted the box, Yuji found himself stealing a glance at the Flame Haze sitting beside him. A mixture of relief and disappointment filled him when he saw Shana was completely ignoring the exchange. Instead, she continued to focus her attention on eating her melon bread with a slight scowl.

'_What did you expect,'_ Yuji scolded himself as he wondered why he felt the way he did at Shana's apparent lack of reaction, '_How did I want Shana to react...'_

"Well Shana-chan, did you bring any chocolate," Ogata asked catching Yuji's attention.

"No," Shana replied simply as she took another bite of her melon bread.

"Really? There's nobody you want to give chocolate to," Ogata questioned in disbelief.

Choosing not to answer, Shana finished the last bite of her melon bread and swiftly rose up. Taking the two pieces of chocolate she was given and her trash, Shana made her way back toward the school building without another word. The others watched on in confusion, wondering if they had once again said something that upset their classmate.

"How strange," Ogata said breaking the silence, "I thought for sure Shana-chan would have at least given Sakai-kun chocolate."

"Oga-chan," Eita said with a slight nudge to the girl's elbow.

Realizing her mistake, Ogata immediately began to apologize.

"No really guys...me and Shana are not in that kind of relationship," Yuji said with a nervous smile, but was unable to ignore the slight feeling of pain in his heart, "...we're not like that."

While the others looked at the youth with pity, Kazumi could feel her own heart aching at Yuji's obvious disappointment. It hurt to know that the boy she loves had probably been secretly hoping to receive chocolate from her rival. At the thought of her rival, she felt anger well up in her, but not because Yuji wanted to receive chocolate from Shana. No, rather, Kazumi was angered by the fact the girl did _not_ give Yuji chocolate. She knew for a fact that Shana also loves Yuji, so for her not to give chocolate to Yuji meant Shana was probably too scared or embarrassed to do so. Letting something like that stop her left a bitter taste in Kazumi's mind, especially when it resulted in upsetting Yuji.

'_Shana-chan's a cheater,'_ the same words she had screamed out to the girl on the day she proclaimed her determination to win over Yuji returned once more.

'_But,' _Kazumi thought as she stole another glance at the youth who was now eating the bread inside the bento Shana had given him, '_Sakai-kun still...NO, I have to keep trying. I won't give up until the day Sakai-kun gives his answer.'_

Even with that determination in mind, the pain and sadness lingered in her heart because she knew that, like always, Shana was winning.

* * *

><p>Walking side by side, neither Yuji nor Shana had said a word since they began heading toward the Sakai residence. A heavy atmosphere hung in the air as both held unreadable expressions. Sensing the tension, Alastor had also chosen to remain silent. Inwardly, the Crimson Lord anxiously hoped the two would hurry up and clear this growing unease between them.<p>

'_This is why celebrations such as these are troublesome,'_ Alastor thought with an inaudible sigh.

Suddenly, Yuji came to an abrupt halt, surprising both Shana and Alastor.

"What is it," Shana asked wondering if Yuji had sensed something she'd missed.

"Why were you late this morning," Yuji asked with determination glimmering in his eyes.

He had enough of being in the dark. If there was something troubling Shana, he wanted to be told so that he could help in any possible way.

Taken completely by surprise at Yuji's tone and question, Shana was stunned for several moment before finding her voice.

"That's none of your business," Shana finally replied, but to her further surprise, Yuji did not drop it at that like he usually would.

"Why? Don't you trust me enough to tell me," Yuji asked, his voice filled with hurt, "If Shana's facing some sort of trouble, I want to be able to help."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up," Shana exclaimed feeling herself heating up at Yuji's declaration, "It's nothing important."

"Well then why can't you tell me about it," Yuji shouted back.

"Because Yuji can't help me," Shana exclaimed.

"How would you know. You can't just decide that on your own," Yuji didn't understand where his courage was coming from, but Shana's words seemed to have triggered something in him, "If you'd just tell me, maybe I CAN help!"

"You can't!"

"I can!"

"I said you CAN'T!"

"And I say I CAN!"

"Idiot Yuji, how can you help when I was trying to make chocolate for-," realizing her slip up, Shana immediately shut her mouth.

Stunned by what he'd heard, Yuji felt flustered as he wondered if he had heard right. An awkward silence fell as the two stood before one another with averted eyes. Their face were so red that a passerby might mistake them for getting a sunstroke.

"Um you were trying to make chocolate...Valentines chocolate," Yuji asked nervously breaking the silence.

Too embarrassed to speak, Shana merely gave a slight nod of her head.

"W-w-who for?"

Hearing the uncertainty and a hint of hope in his tone, Shana found herself smiling at the flustered boy.

"Idiot," Shana said simply as she took a small box out of her schoolbag.

"W-w-what," Yuji stuttered, too confused to notice the flying projectile until the box hit him in the face, landing in his hands.

A rush of warmth and happiness filled the youth's heart as he stared at the small box in his hand decorated simply with only a red ribbon.

"Chigusa helped, so you don't have to worry about getting poisoned," Shana mumbled with her face still flushed and gaze still averted.

'_So that's why the kitchen had been such a mess,'_ Yuji mused.

Switching his gaze from the box in his hand to the blushing Flame Haze before him, Yuji smiled happily and said, "Thank you Shana."

Finally meeting Yuji's gaze, Shana felt all the anger and annoyance she had felt earlier when Yuji accepted Kazumi's chocolate melt away. Left with only the feeling of immense warmth and joy, Shana returned Yuji's smile with one of her own.

Resuming their steps, both spent the rest of the trip smiling contently, glad to be walking side by side on this Valentine's Day.

**A/N: My very first Shakugan no Shana fanfic. Man I am seriously obsessed with this pairing after watching the anime. But as great as the anime was, I still prefer the novel and manga. Frankly Yuji is way less clueless in those versions. So in this fic I based his personality more on his novel/manga counterpart.**


End file.
